


"Summer Nights in Macedon". [Hephaestion - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Alexander (2004), Hephaestion - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: "The Art of Imagining" on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine(s): Imagine: Meeting in secret with Hephaestion every night; both of you are in love but you’re already betrothed to another man.</p><p>Imagine: Being Alexander’s wife and having an affair with Hephaestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Summer Nights in Macedon". [Hephaestion - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

 

* * *

 

The woman brushed her long curly hair while lying in bed, with the moonlight sloping between the half-closed curtains.

She sat up when she heard a noise; her door opened slowly and Hephaestion walked in beckoning her to keep quiet.

_-Are you mad?_ –She muttered standing up and fastening her robe. – _It’s not the time yet._

As soon as the door was shut he closed the distance between them, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately and desperately.

She pulled away.

_-Have you no fear of death?_

_-I do not fear death but rather a lifetime without you. –_ Hephaestion answers with a sly smile before crashing his lips against hers one more time.

He moves, making her take steps back until they topple softly onto the bed.

 _-Where is he?_ –She asks worried.

Hephaestion ignores her. He only focuses on kissing her neck.

 _-He could find us_. –She insists yet slowly succumbing to the man.

_-Your nervousness only intensifies as time goes by. How many nights have we shared?_

_-I’m still the king’s wife, Hephaestion. Alexander is your friend._

_-A very thirsty one._

She lets her robe slide down her shoulders; the army general starts kissing her breasts.

 _-He’s drinking again?_ –She asks.

 _-Yes._ –He breathes out.

She grabs a fistful of his hair and forces him to look at her.

Both of them know that Alexander won’t step into that room until a few hours before sunrise as he usually did when he was out celebrating.

His friend would sneak out when convenient to eat the forbidden fruit.

Hephaestion smirks as she fixes her large eyes upon him in the moonlight.

Soon enough their clothes are gone and he enters her.

She throws her head back in ecstasy as soon as she feels him.

They long for each other; their bodies communicate on their own.

Hephaestion kisses every inch of her letting her know how much he wants her even though this is far from their first encounter.

She responds to every touch and rolls on top of him, interlacing her fingers with his and making eye contact as she moves her hips to pleasure him.

He sits up, putting one hand on her lower back to keep her in place; he moans as he kisses her bare shoulder and digs his fingernails into her skin.

It’s as if they wrote poetry on the mattress.

In the warm summer night in Macedon, the lovers sweat and become one as they share yet another passionate orgasm.

These late night encounters nurtured their forbidden love.

She loved him. He loved her. Just as much as they both loved Alexander. But this was betrayal nevertheless.

 

* * *

Tangled in the sheets, they gazed at each other.

Her fingertips caress the skin under his eyes and then his nose.

 _-This must cease_. –She murmurs.

 _-Why? Don’t you love me anymore?_ –Hephaestion asks furrowing his eyebrows.

She chuckles.

 _-My love for you is greater than you can ever imagine. It is a circle. No beginning and no end_. –She whispers. – _But if we get caught, I would be no more._

_-And if you perished for our sin I would avenge you._

_-But you wouldn’t touch Alexander and neither would i… perhaps this is farewell, my warrior._

_-No. Don’t say that. You’re everything I care for._

Hephaestion persuades her with a kiss.

He stands up to get dressed, never breaking eye contact; the woman, wrapped in the sheets and with messy hair still looked like art in his eyes. It was a mutual fascination.

She watched him leave knowing he’d be back the next night.

Even though Hephaestion could have her all to himself for short periods of time, he still had to watch her stand beside his friend every day; but this was their secret and they intended to keep it for as long as they could.


End file.
